T'bor
T'bor was a bronze rider at Benden Weyr at the beginning of the Ninth Pass. He eventually became Weyrleader of Southern Weyr, before transferring to High Reaches Weyr after the banishment of the Oldtimers. Biography Benden Weyr Little of T'bor's early life is known. At some point, he was presented as a candidate and impressed bronze Orth. During Ramoth's first mating flight, Orth was one of the final three bronzes. Though Ramoth actually preferred Orth, Mnementh outflew T'bor's dragon, allowing F'lar to become Weyrleader. He eventually became involved with Kylara, and one of her children is possibly his son. When Kylara and the new weyrlings were sent ten years into the past, T'bor was one of the bronze riders that traveled with them. During Prideth's first mating flight, T'bor's Orth flew her, with the mating resulting in 31 eggs. However, because of the strain, T'bor would return before the 10 year period was up. Southern Weyr Following the arrival of the Oldtimers from the Eighth Pass, the Southern venture became a full-fledged Weyr, with T'bor as Weyrleader and Kylara as Senior Weyrwoman. T'bor was often a supporter of F'lar and Benden Weyr against the Oldtimers, but his emotional nature sometimes got the better of him. Over time, T'bor's relationship with Kylara would become strained, though he adamantly refused to throw the next mating flight open, believing he could handle her. Following the rediscovery of Fire Lizards, T'bor would make egg searching an official Weyr duty, though this caused problems when Thread fell out of schedule. T'bor would later relate that the Southern Continent never had Thread burrows. This observation would later lead to the discovery of Thread eating Grubs by F'lar. High Reaches Weyr When T'ron of Fort Weyr attempted to kill F'lar in his desire to dominate Pern, T'bor would proudly announce his weyr's support of Benden Weyr. After the dissenting Oldtimers were banished to Southern Weyr, T'bor and his Weyr would take over High Reaches Weyr. The move was not without problems, as T'kul, the former leader, was on bad terms with most of the Holders. The drinking water was also fouled. T'bor would go to fly a patrol to familiarize himself with the new territory. While he was gone, Brekke's Wirenth rose to mate, followed quickly by Prideth, who was unrestrained by Kylara, who was involved with Meron of Nabol Hold. Both Queens would disappear between in the resulting battle. T'bor was especially pained by the incident for some time afterward. Later Years After the conclusion of Project: Overkill, T'bor told F'lar he wished to step down as Weyrleader and retire to Southern. F'lar agreed, but planned to keep him on until after the Ninth Pass ended. Since M'rand had replaced T'bor as High Reaches Weyrleader by The Skies of Pern, this could suggest that either F'lar gave in and let T'bor retire, T'bor retired of his own accord or was outflown in one of Selgrith's Mating Flights, or was killed in a Threadfall. Personality and Traits T'bor was noted to be a good Weyrleader, though he could be more emotional. He appeared to care deeply for Kylara, despite her eventual rejection of him in favor of Meron. Appearances * Dragonflight * Dragonquest * Dragondrums * The White Dragon * The Renegades of Pern * All the Weyrs of Pern * The Dolphins of Pern ru:Т'бор Category:Eighth Interval Category:Ninth Pass Category:Wingleader Category:Weyrleader Category:Benden Weyr Category:Southern Weyr Category:High Reaches Weyr